lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Juno
Juno is the 18 year old warrior princess of the Majins from Planet Majin. She is a side character of Imperial Wyrm. About When Bibidi created Majin Buu, a part of it escaped and became a different being. This separate being disobeyed Babidi's orders and escaped to an empty planet where it lived in peace. It was a baby when it escaped, but over time it grew into an adult male. It grew lonely living by itself, and decided to make a few clones of itself. Some of the clones were females and he reproduced with them, creating new Majins. The Majin and his clones began to grow rapidly into a Majin race, colonizing the planet. The planet was named Planet Majin. Juno is the daughter of King Sil, a direct descendant of the Majin who colonized Planet Majin. Her mother had been killed fighting in a war against Freeze, an evil Ice-Jin and the great great great grandson of Cooler. She grew up being trained in martial arts and fighting by her father, and came to be very strong. She could defeat the strongest man in the military and was stronger than all the other Majin warrior women. One day, Juno was in a Majin warship firing cannons at Ice-Jin warships when Freeze suddenly teleported inside the ship. She fought Freeze and put up a good fight, but he transformed and was stronger than her. She got beat up and her father fought Freeze for a while but he was killed, disintegrated by Freeze's most powerful attack. Juno was angry and powered up to her fullest, destroying the entire ship and blowing Freeze away. At full power, she killed Freeze and avenged her fathers death. After her fathers death, she has ruled over the Majins. Fighting Lamp Juno was bored of living on Planet Majin, she wanted to find other worlds and challenge herself with other fighters. So she decided to leave Planet Majin, one of the high ranking generals would rule in her absence but she would return one day. She left in her ship, which passed by like a flashing comet, it was pursued by Lamp who saw it as she flew in space. Her ship ran out of gas and she crash landed on Earth, near a forest. She got out and met Lamp, they introduced their selves. They decided to have a spar. They fought in an intense fight, blowing trees away, doing shockwave punches, causes earthquakes and making craters. Juno went Magic form and her and Lamp were even, until Juno defeated Lamp by death beaming her pressure point, knocking her out. Ever since the battle with Lamp, Juno has lived on Earth. She lives inside her crashed spaceship and visits places like West City sometimes. She also trains in the wilderness. Gallery juno2.jpg darkorb.jpg|Magic form Forms Magic Form - A form where she uses magic instead of ki, the tentacles on her head grow very long and can stretch and strangle opponents. She can also use her tentacles to cast spells and fire dark orbs. She is 2x stronger in this form. Abilities * Absorption * Chocolate Beam * Elastic Tentacle * Super Kamehameha * Destructo Disk * Regeneration * Telekinesis * Assault Rain - An attack originally used by Kid Buu, Juno fires a pink sphere in the air and it rains down many death beams on the opponent. * Mad Kill Spike Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Majin Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Lookout I/II